youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Colleen
Colleen (voiced by Tress MacNeille) is the martial arts expert, and the second in command of the team. She is from London, England . She is a rough collie, just like Lassie, Flo from All Dogs Go to Heaven, Daisy from Rover Dangerfield, Jezebel from Marmaduke and Ginger from Beethoven. Personality Colleen is known for being cheerful with a rapier wit, and she is also calm under pressure. She has a lively sense of humor, and is quite close to most of her teammates, with the exception of Blitz, who she despises and hates with a passion. Colleen shows no care or concern for Blitz, and often pretends to forget who he is along with his very existence. She obviously couldn't care less for Blitz. However, she has romantic feelings towards Hunter, and it was hinted many times throughout the series that they had something going for each other. Skills Colleen is extremely skilled at martial arts, able to fend off multiple attackers at once. In the first episode "Let's Hit the Road", she easily whipped Fluffy (the Cocker-Spaniel mutant), who was twice her size. She is also extremely quick-witted and agile, and her medical skills have come in handy many times. In episode 4 "Where Rovers Dare", she treated an injured wolf, who saved the team in return. Relationships Colleen is close to most of the other Rovers, except for Blitz, who frequently annoys her with his advances, and who she obviously couldn't care less for. In episode 5, when Blitz was clinging for his life on a rope, Colleen and Exile just coldly ignored him, which suggests that she wouldn't care if Blitz died. She and Exile have been seen as being good friends, and she gets along well with Shag and Muzzle as well. Her closest friend is Hunter, to whom she serves as second-in-command of the team. She is clearly in love with him, and he has shown signs of returning her affections. Gallery Vlcsnap-2015-08-21-22h31m56s116.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-21-22h31m46s481.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-21-22h31m49s903.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-21-22h31m22s888.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-21-22h31m10s038.png Collen 1.jpg It's-BA5AB414-0F1B-4D0C-BB18-783BDFCA2BF6.jpg RR_Colleen.JPG.jpg Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *She is the main female and one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Trivia *Her and the others' appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Film Spoof Travels are The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Road Rovers Category:Characters Category:Animals